


Shiro/Reader Oneshots

by MyDearestReaderFanfics



Series: Voltron/Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearestReaderFanfics/pseuds/MyDearestReaderFanfics
Summary: A series of Shiro/Reader oneshots off of my tumblr. Each chapter will have the trope in the chapter summary.





	1. Let's Play Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your family has no idea that Shiro and you are broken up. This leads to one of the most pining filled weekend of your life. Will you get back together or is it all just pretend? Fluff with a touch of angst toward the beginning.

Takashi Shirogane was the love of your life. That’s right, was. Over a year ago when you two first started dating, everything was butterflies and heart eyes. It lasted like that for a long time. All your friends were mutual friends, you had been living together, and he had met your family. That’s where the issue that your facing comes up, but you don’t even want to get into that right now. Things started going downhill when the both of you got busy with school and your careers. Takashi was an amazingly kind man with an overly busy schedule filled with volunteer work, classes for a career he desperately wanted, and part-time work for both the necessary living money and for the experience needed for his degree. On the opposite side of the same coin, you were headstrong and very career oriented; everyone who knew you knew this about you. You had worked tirelessly from a young age to get to the point where you were now, but between you aspiring for a successful life and paying your share of the bills, you had little to no time for Shiro. The break up had been a mutual agreement. After the verbal agreement to “take some time apart” you two continued living together for a couple of weeks afterward out of convenience and nowhere else to go, but it had quickly gotten awkward and you left in the middle of the night, a paper with an apology paper clipped to two months worth of your share of the rent. You hadn’t spoken a word since then, only seeing each other across the campus of the college.

Which brings you to your current dilemma. Your friends had heard about the tragedy that was your and Shiro’s breakup. More than they wanted to you were sure. Countless nights of broken-hearted blubbering through mouthfuls of Ben & Jerry’s over the phone had kind of ensured that. But you had never had the heart to tell your family that you broke up with, as your mother so eloquently put it, the only person allowed to become her future child-in-law. She was half-joking of course, but you were still sure the news would break her poor motherly heart. Now your hesitation to tell your family has come back to bite you in the ass. Yesterday your mother had messaged you to let you know that your aunt would be coming to your hometown with all her kids in tow. To celebrate the occasion, your grandparents had also decided to stay over. Now she wanted you to come home for the weekend. You and your ‘darling boyfriend’, that is. What the hell were you supposed to say? ‘Oh, sorry, mom. Can’t bring Shiro over, we actually broke up, like, two months ago and I just didn’t tell you.’ Hardly. You weren’t sure what would devastate her more: you two being broken up or the fact that you hadn’t told her after all this time. After several group chats that had amounted to absolutely nothing and more glasses of wine than you’d like to admit, you came up with a “genius” plan.

_**You** _  
_hi stnger!!1!_

_**Takashi💔** _  
_(Y/N)?_

_**You** _  
_Yab et!!! HOw ya benn_

_**Takashi💔** _  
_Are you_  
_Are you drunk?_

_**You** _  
_WHAAA_  
_mabey_  
_maybe_

_**Takashi💔** _  
_(Y/N), maybe you should go lie down._  
_Instead of messaging me._

_**You** _  
_nooo_  
_i gtta messsag ya_

_**Takashi💔** _  
_We haven’t talked in a while and you are drunk._  
_I don’t think you know what you are doing._

_**You** _  
_shhhh_  
_takashi losten_  
_i needa favir_  
_mom_  
_my mom lol not urs_

_**Takashi💔** _  
_Just call me, I can barely understand what you’re saying._

_**You** _  
_Okiwe doke_

You clicked on the call button and he answered on the first ring. Instantly you began slurring through your plan, detailing how you wanted to pretend to still be dating while visiting your family home so that your poor, poor mother wouldn’t die of a broken heart and so that Aunt CJ and all her kids wouldn’t think you were a sad lonely nobody which, maybe you were, but she didn’t need to know that and so that grandmama and grandpapa wouldn’t start trying to set you up with one of the “sweet” children of their bingo buddies. And please, please, please Takashi. You’ll never ever ask for another thing from him again. You didn’t even realize you were crying until Shiro softly tried to calm you down like he used to when you were still together. “Come on, breathe. Breath, (Y/N). In, out, in, out. Good, like that. So wait, you want me to do what?”

If it was anybody else, you were positive that they would have said no or pretended you had the wrong number. But Shiro was different. As the kindness person you’d ever met in your entire life, he had agreed to your wine inspired plan. Which is why at six a.m. one week after the phone call you both had met at the Amtrak station with your luggage in tow. You couldn’t meet his eyes. Even if it was a week ago, you were embarrassed to the core to have drunk texted him. And even more embarrassed to have roped him into your stupid idea. “You cut your hair?” God, how could you have broken up with the picture-perfect boyfriend? “Oh, um, yeah.” Mandatory post-breakup haircut. “It looks nice.” “Huh? Thanks.” An awkward silence settled over you again, and the train was still not here. “So how're your classes going?” “Good, actually. I’m enjoying ASTRO 211 more than I thought I would.” You had no idea what that class was about. “Oh, that’s good.” Finally, the train pulled up.

Once on board, you ordered both you and Shiro a coffee. After being in a relationship for so long, you hadn’t forgotten how to order his coffee. “Thanks.” “Yeah, it’s the least I can do.” “Hey, I agreed to this too, remember?” “Yeah, but- oh alright.” You made your way to your seats. Thankfully the seats weren’t that uncomfortable since the ride from the city to the almost rural town where you grew up in was a ways away. The view was pretty too, which was a plus. Buildings giving way to overgrown greenery, small animals peeking through the trees, clear unpolluted skies; it was all so serene. So serene.

You woke up to the face of an angel- oh wait, no that was just Shiro. Why was he smiling so beautifully? “Hey, wake up, sleepyhead.” “Sorry! Sorry…” “Don’t be. We’re almost there, I just wanted to go over everything, if that’s okay?” “Yeah. That’s a good idea, actually.” You two got up to date on each other’s lives and came up with a handful of romantic happenings just in case anyone asked. You could tell Shiro felt kind of guilty about lying to your family and you casually mentioned how most of what you came up with wasn’t far from the truth. It seemed to ease his guilt a little. By the time you were both confident in your story, the train had arrived at the station.

Your mom was already waiting for you at the train station in her ’65 Cadillac. The top was down and she was waving you over excitedly. “Oh, (Y/N), Shiro! It’s so good to see you both again!” She leaned out of the car to hug both of you. “The front is full, you two don’t mind sitting together do you?” She threw a teasing wink before turning to the pile of groceries and supplies that sat to her right. Shiro opened the door for you before half-jogging around to get in himself. “Thank you.” He gave you a slightly exasperated look. Oh right! “-dear.” “Always, sweetie.” Your mom cooed. “You both are just too cute together. I do expect grandchildr-“ “MOM!” “Okay, okay.”

Your family house was that ridiculous American Dream™ home that you see in the movies, white picket fence and all. It was two stories and as you pulled up you could already see all of your cousins running around. Aunt CJ, your mom’s sister, had 5 kids. Between them, your aunt, parents, and grandparents, you had a sinking feeling that Shiro and you would have to end up sharing your bedroom. And, if your suspicions were right, your parents had probably not replaced your twin size bed meaning you and Shiro would not only be sharing a room, but also sleeping together on a not very large mattress. Your suspicions were confirmed when your mom ushered you to your old room. “Everything is just like you left it, honey. Your father and I didn’t want to disrupt anything.” “Thanks, mom.” Shiro had met your parents at dinner, but the dinner was at a restaurant. This would be the first time he’d see all the embarrassing memorabilia from your youth. “So, you liked astronomy too?” “Oh, haha, yeah. I’ve always thought space was fascinating.” He was busy inspecting a poster that was hung up on your wall when a knock sounded at your door. “Hey kiddo, were you planning on saying hi?” You hugged your dad. “Sorry, Takashi and I were just get settled in.” “Not too settled in, I hope.” “Oh my god, dad!” You shoved at his arm. “You know I’m only jokin’, shortcake.” “Don’t worry, sir. We won’t.” Your dad, unlike the common stereotype dad, was quite fond of Shiro. “Not to worry, son. I know you’re a respectable young man. I just like teasing my kiddo.”

After the embarrassing interaction with your dad, you and Shiro went to greet your aunt, cousins, and grandparents. You were drained by the time all the pleasantries were over with. Being the doting boyfriend he was pretending to be, he excused the two of you claiming that you had promised to show him around your hometown. The town was a small town, like walk across the whole town in a day small, where everyone knew everyone which was part of the reason you left it in the first place. After a life of everyone knowing your business, a certain level of anonymity that the city offered was a nice change. That being said, if someone noticed you and Shiro were distant, the news would arrive at your mother within the hour. “Thanks. I love them, but they’re exhausting.” “I understand. But I have to say, I would love if you showed me around.” You gasped dramatically. “And here I thought you got me out of there to help me. Come on then.” You grabbed his hand, leading him to the tiny cinema were you spent most of your teenage years at. And then to the quaint grocery store and the local library. After that was a series of places that bore few memories. You saved the mom-and-pop diner for last. “-and this is my favorite place. I used to work here. These paychecks actually bought me the ticket to the city. Plus the food is great.” It was around lunchtime. “Mom probably wouldn’t mind if I took you on a date.” You winked playfully, keeping the charade up. “Aren’t I supposed to woo you?” “Hardly. This is the twenty-first century. I’m allowed to woo you.” He chuckled. “Lead the way.” As you two sat and ate, you couldn’t help but be reminded of all the dates you had gone on when you were still together. Your gut twisted painfully. This wasn’t a real date. After this week was over, you’d likely never see him again, much less be in a relationship. “Is everything alright?” You looked up quickly. “Yeah, totally. Just lost in thought.” “Penny for your thoughts?” “I was actually just thinking about how nice this is.” His hand found yours. “Yeah, it is.” Your heart fluttered at the simple gesture. This week was going to be more difficult than you thought.

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Shiro was an absolute angel, complimenting you at all the right moments, holding your hand under the dinner table, and making conversation with your family. Truly he was perfect. It wasn’t until that night that things began to get more complicated. “You can take the bed, I’ll um sleep over here.” “(Y/N), what are you talking about, you can’t sleep on the floor.” “I just figured- since y’know we aren’t actually-” “Come here.” He patted the bed. You walked over, getting into bed with the man that you were still madly in love with. Even after he was softly snoring, you lie awake wondering what kind of cruel joke the universe was trying to play on you.

A knock at the door awoke you from the peaceful slumber you had been enjoying. Wait, this wasn’t your regular room. Oh right! You were visiting home, which meant… Yup. You were nestled next to Shiro, his right arm wrapped protectively around you. Your face burned as you realized how close you two were. The knock sounded again before your mom peeked her head in. “Awwww. You two remind me of you and your father when we were your age. Anyway, dear, breakfast is ready downstairs.” “Thanks, mom.” Maybe you could wait just a little longer before waking him up. For the act of course.

“Morning, lovebirds,” your aunt chirped out as she corralled the twins into the dining room. “Good morning, Aunt CJ.” “Goodmorning, ma’am.” “Oh, please. Call me Aunt CJ, you’re practically family.” “Sweetie! Come help me set the table.” Your aunt was looking at the two of you scrutinizingly. Was she questioning how legit your relationship was? Just for safety, you tip-toed to press a quick kiss to Shiro's cheek. “Be right back, love.” As you left to help your mom, you didn’t see the bright blush that had consumed his features, nor did you see the longing look directed at you.

The weekend was almost over and your heart was sulking, even if you couldn’t. Okay, maybe you were sulking just a little. “(Y/N)!” Your 20-year-old cousin whined your name. “What is it, Lori?” “Why do ya look so sad?” “I’m not sad.” “If you're not sad then you should go with me to the next town over.” She grinned, a mischievous glint to her eye. “Wha- what does that have anything to do with me not being sad?” “Oh come on, cuz. Plea-ease. You can bring your man candy.” “Lori!” “I just said what we all think.” “Fine, we’ll go. But only because I don’t want you getting into any trouble.” “Thanks, cuz. Oh and wear something nice, kay?” Your cousin sashayed out of the room but not before shooting you an impish wink. “What was that all about?” Shiro came up beside you. “Apparently we’re going out tonight.”

You pieced together a decent outfit when your cousin burst in. “(Y/N), how are you not ready yet? O-M-G, just put it on. Your boy toy is already ready.” “Lori, I wish you’d stop using such vulgar descriptions for my boyfriend.” “Whatevs, cuz. Just hurry up.” “Yeah, yeah. Now shoo.” You three were out of the house just before 11:30 to get to the club by midnight. It would take at least twenty minutes to get to the next town and your cousin wanted to meet up with some guy before going to the club. Granted at the time you didn’t know either of these things. Although, you probably should’ve figured something was up from the skimpy dress your cousin was wearing.

“Lori, there is no way. You legally can’t go in there.” “Maybe... If I didn’t have this!” She held up a fake ID in between her fingers. Her possible boyfriend followed her laughing. “Ugh. I should’ve known she was up to something.” “Hey, why don’t we go join them?” “Are you serious?” “If she gets in trouble, she might need her cousin to bail her out.” “Fine.”

You and Shiro seated yourselves at the bar where you could watch your cousin and her guest dance like fools. “Can I get you something? Maybe some wine?” He chuckled as you playfully shoved his arm. “Hardy-har. But I wouldn’t mind a drink. I feel like clubs used to be more fun.” He ordered the drinks and laughed. “What? Can’t hang with the youngsters anymore?” You sipped your drink. “Nope, I just want to go home and knit to my heart’s content.” His laugh grew louder. “And here I thought I was the old man.” “I swear, my grandparents have more youthfulness than we do.” “How about we change that then?” He stood up, grabbing your hand. You tossed back the rest of your drink. “You’re absolutely crazy.” “Crazy for you maybe.” Your heart stuttered. “Dance with me?” “Takashi, you know I am a horrible dancer.” “Then let’s be horrible dancers together.” You let him drag you to the overcrowded dance floor. Just as you started to let loose and enjoy the company of Shiro, your cousin came over. “So nice of you to join us, cuz. Too bad my mom just messaged me.” “What? She did?” “Yeah, we gotta go.” You were pretty sure Aunt CJ had said you guys didn’t have a curfew. Besides you were all adults. It’s then that you noticed a particularly peeved looking bouncer headed your way. Lori noticed where you were looking. “Lori, what the hell did you do?” “Me? Nothing much. But maybe we should go.” Shiro opted to distract the bouncer while you three made it out the back. A true knight in shining armor. He met up with you all back at the car.

“Lauren! I swear to all things holy! I have half a mind to tell your mother about this!” “Oh c’mon. Please don’t, I really really don’t want to get in trouble. B-besides our hero is back.” She looked over to Shiro who looked both comfortable and disapproving. “You’re gonna give your heroic boyfriend a reward ain'tcha?” You rolled your eyes. “Now, really, Lori-” “What, don’t tell me you’ve never kissed him?” “Of course I have. I just-” “Then prove it.” You turned to Shiro giving him a ‘you-don’t-have-to-do-this-if-you-don’t-want-to’ look. He just smiled warmly and cupped your cheek with his hand. Your heart went on overdrive and your mind had officially taken it’s leave. Not wanting to look like a liar in front of Lori, and really wanting to kiss Shiro, you tip-toed to meet him halfway. His breath was warm against your lips and you could taste the alcohol he had been drinking. It was like the first time you’d ever kissed him. The fireworks went off behind your eyelids and you clung to him like a desperate schoolgirl. You pulled back breathlessly, resting your forehead against his before turning to your cousin. “See, I told you.” “Bleh, whatever. Let’s just go.” As you got in the car you couldn’t help but feel like that kiss was more than playing pretend. “Hey,” Shiro was whispering against your ear sending chills down your body, “can I talk to you when we get back. Maybe somewhere private.” “Yeah, totally.” Your voice came out breathier than you meant and you blushed indignantly. “Thanks.” On your way back to your parents house, he held your hand the entire time.

You ended up not telling Aunt CJ, but made sure Lori knew she owed you. More importantly, you let yourself be escorted away by Shiro so you could talk. You led him to your old treehouse. It was the only private place you knew of in this itty bitty town. “So what did you want to talk about?” He was looking nervous, more nervous than that time he was waiting to get his score back on a class that would determine if he got to continue on his degree or have to retake the class again. You put your hand on his forearm in an attempt to comfort him. “Hey, whatever it is, it’ll be okay.” Your heart twisted painfully. Was he going to say that he wanted to stop pretending early. Or maybe he was going to say he realised how glad he was to have been broken up with you. “It’s just that, I don’t want to pretend to be dating anymore.” You knew it. “Oh- um, that’s… I can see sleep on the couch tonight. Or I can get you a ticke-” “No, no. That’s not what I meant. When you texted me a week ago, you can’t begin to imagine how unbelievably happy I was. Even if you were ridiculously drunk. And then you asked me to pretend to be dating you and while I knew it was not a very solid plan, I couldn’t say no. Because even if we were pretending, I wanted to be with you. In any way I could. Which is really selfish of me but-” “Takashi, I-” “No, (Y/N), I know it was wrong. What I’m trying to say is, I don’t want to pretend to be dating because I don’t want it to be pretend. I want to be with you. I love you. I want to spend every moment with you be it at your family’s crazy get together or our apartment. I-” “I love you too, Takshi.” A bubbly giggle left your lips before you peppered kisses over his face. “I.” Kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “You.” You kissed his lips, letting yourself get lost in the familiar feeling. You’d made the mistake of letting him go once before, you wouldn’t make the same mistake again. You two would make things work out one way or another, you'd make sure of that.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has struck fear into all of you. Sometimes that fear takes the form of nightmares. Hurt/Comfort

Death, destruction, no promise of tomorrow: all things that haunted you in waking and sleeping hours. Living with your guard up constantly would change anybody for the worse. The war had affected everyone. You, personally, couldn’t sit still for longer than ten minutes without getting antsy and every loud noise made you jump and cause your flesh to crawl. Still, there were others that had it worse than you, not that it was a competition. And you were positive everyone shared your fate in having nightmares. Nightmares like the one that had awoken you minutes earlier.

You were wondering the halls aimlessly, unable to sleep after a nightmare. You’d tried getting some warm milk (thank you Kaltenacker), counting sheep, and even working out in the training room in hopes that it would tire you out. It didn’t. So now you were just wondering around, checking on everyone to ease your anxieties. The only person that you had yet to check on was Shiro, but his room was in the hallway you were currently in so that wouldn’t be a problem for much longer. Once you finally came across his door, you leaned against it, ear to the cold metal. All was silent, which did little to help ease your paranoia. A grunt cut through the silence making your heart sink. Was Shiro in danger? Was someone in there with him? You opened the door without thinking, your fight or flight response taking over any rational thinking. Shiro was safe and sound, asleep in bed. You sighed, annoyed at yourself. You turned to leave when you heard the same frightened noise that had caused you to rush in. It came from Shiro, you realized. He was tossing and turning and crying out. Looks like he was having the same kind of night you were, poor guy. You felt conflicted; on one hand if you woke up Shiro he wouldn't have to suffer through whatever monstrosity his mind had conjured up, but on the other hand, if you woke him up now he'd probably wonder why you were in his room this late at night. 

Your sympathy for him won out in the end and you took a tentative step towards him. “Shiro, wake up. It's just a dream. Hey, wake up.” You spoke to him as if he were a spooked puppy under a house. “Shiro, you gotta wake up.” You gently shook his shoulder. His eyes shot open and within seconds you had been pinned to the ground, his Galra arm glowing against your throat. Your eyes widened in panic and you thrashed against him, causing him to press the quickly heating arm harder into your throat. Your breath rasped out. “Sh-iro. Pl-lease. Can't- can’t br-eath.” Tears stung at your eyes and black dots danced into your line of sight. He seemed to recognize your voice, his cloudy eyes clearing. “(Y/N)?” He pulled back, throwing himself as far away from you as he could get. “I’m so sorry. I- I. I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I shouldn't have. Are you okay?” Your hand rubbed at your throat. It stung like a bitch, but you'd felt worse. When you spoke your voice came out hoarse. “M’ok-ay.” You moved towards him, stopping when he pressed himself further the wall. He was acting like he was terrified of you, or rather, afraid of hurting you again. You held up your hands to tell him it was okay. “Shir-o, I'm okay. It's n-ot your fault.” You offered him a smile as you took a small step forward. His eyes darted to the side of him and he leaned his weight in the same direction. You stopped inching closer. “Listen to me please.” “Why, why were you here? (Y/N), I could've-” “You didn't, Shiro. That's what matters. I'm here. You're here. We're both safe. I heard a shout and I thought something bad happened. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking when I came in.” He shook his head, shoulders slumping. “You shouldn't have come in.” You wrung your hands. “I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to intrude.” He looked up, surprised. “No, no, no. That's not what I meant! I just- I don't want you to get hurt by me. Or anyone. That's… That’s what my dream was about.” You blinked, he'd had a nightmare about someone hurting you? You walked over to him, relieved when he didn't flinch away and took his hand. “I got hurt in your dream?” “It's not just that. I was the one that caused it. It was like I couldn't control myself. I- it felt like I was watching everything happened. I tried to stop it but…” You nodded in understanding. “That's when you woke me up. And I almost couldn't stop myself then either.” He looked up from the floor, shocked when he felt the warmth envelop him. You had hugged him. “It was only a dream. I know you'd never hurt me. I trust you, Shiro, more than anyone I've ever known. It'll be okay, I promise.” He wrapped his arms around you, shaking slightly. You felt something wet hit your shoulder. He was crying. You pulled him closer. “Hey, shh, shh, shh. It's okay.” He hiccuped, his crying getting more obvious. You pulled back long enough to wipe away his tears. “Why don't we lie down. I won't leave if you don't want me to, but you do need rest.” He nodded, letting you lead him back to his bed. 

Once he was tucked in you moved to sit in a chair by his bed, but his hand remained firm on yours. He diverted his eyes again, a slight blush over his features. “Would you- if you don't mind, would you consider…” He held his other arm out in a silent request for you to join him. A warm smile tugged at your lips. “I'd love to.” Lying with Shiro was like going home after being on a long trip. Everything was familiar and warm just like you'd left it, even if you'd never truly been held by Shiro. You nestled in closer. “Good?” “Perfect.” You smiled up at him. You couldn't guarantee that you wouldn't have another nightmare, but lying here with him, you were sure it wasn't anything you couldn't handle together. 


	3. Fan Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader’s a vendor at an anime con and also a hardcore original Voltron fan. They meet a cosplayer who’s dressed up like Shiro. Maybe they ship more than just the characters. Fluff

Growing up, you were a big fan of the original Voltron. Your dad had showed it to you when you were younger and it had quickly become your favorite show. Which is why when, years later, you found out there was going to be a reboot, you were unsure how to feel. On one hand, you were endlessly excited, a new generation would get to enjoy the delights of your beloved cartoon the way you did. On the other hand, you wondered if the reboot would do justice to the original, or if, like many other shows, it would be an ugly smear on the franchise. And oh, god, what if the casting was awkward and horrible? Your only hope was that the mecha would at least still be true to the original design.

However, Otakon was coming up and you had little to no time to worry about that. You’d seen a couple of leaks of the new costumes and well, you were impressed with what you saw. So much so that you decided to make one. Growing up Keith was your absolute favorite character. The red-clad paladin inspired you to remain true to yourself. So, obviously, you needed to make the red accented suit. It had taken way too many cups of coffee and a ridiculous amount of EVA foam, but after three weeks you had recreated the armor to the best of your ability. In another two weeks, you’d made the full supply of plushies you intended to sell as well as printed out the art prints you had made a month ago specifically for Otakon. You were exhausted. Completely and utterly drained and just in time to catch a cab to the airport. With costume and products packed neatly within your luggage, and a cup of coffee in hand, you were on your way off to Washington D.C.

The hotel you were staying at was nice enough, the best part about it was the close proximity to the convention center. Finally having a few spare minutes, you decided to check out the cast list for the new Voltron. The guy for Keith seemed pretty accurate, Hunk and Lance seemed pretty true to the original so far too. You were on the fence of the casting choice for Pidge. And Sven… Why did he have a poof of white hair? The original always had black hair. Weird choice, but aside from that he bared a pretty great resemblance to the original. You sighed in relief. The casting could have gone much worse. Your precious paladins looked the part, now all they had to do was play the part.

Otakon was just as magical as you remembered it. You’d gotten there early to set up your booth and got to watch as the flow of cosplayers and other attendees arrived. Truly nowhere else had the feeling of hundreds of people existing as one the way the con did. A handful of convention goers had already stopped at your booth, a few of them had even bought something. You’d also gotten a handful of compliments over your cosplay. It felt nice to have your hard work recognized. Although you would admit, you were surprised anyone recognized you.

It was a couple hours into the con when the crowds seemed to thin a bit, you suspected a guest panel or screening was happening. You kinda wished you could sneak away to see it; ah, oh well, an income is a bit more important. Several minutes had passed when a girl dressed as Ruby Rose approached your table. “Oh my gosh! Are these Madoka Magica plushies?” She definitely shared a personality with the character she was dressed as. “They are.” You smiled. “Ah, I want like fifty of them. Oh! You’re dressed like that new show, right?! Voltron! I just saw the screening for it. You look, like, exactly like that one guy.” You let a delighted giggle bubble from your lips. “Keith actually. Did you? How was it?” “It was super good. I really think it’s a neat idea. Although… It existed before right? I’ve never seen it but some people were talking about there being an old one.” “Yeah, Voltron: Defender of the Universe. It’s one of my favorite shows, so I was really hoping they were doing it justice in this reboot.” “Well, I can’t speak for the old show, but the new one looks pretty good.” “That’s certainly a relief.” She gestured to your costume again. “He, Keith?, seemed like a real cutie, I think he and that Shiro guy have some real chemistry. Can I get these?” She held up the Homura and Madoka plushies. “Oh yeah, sure that’ll be thirty.” “Here you go. Would it be alright if I came back with someone?” “Please do.” “Okay, I’ll definitely be back then.”

It wasn’t until the following day of the con that the friendly girl returned, now adorned in a Sailor Venus costume. “Minako, good to see you again.” She grinned. “You too, Keith.” You shared a laugh. “Actually, I’m glad you're in costume again.” “Oh?” “Yeah, this is the friend I wanted you to meet.” She stepped aside and you just then noticed the person who was standing near her. A guy dressed in a costume complimentary to yours stood there. Tall, muscular build. Black accented armor. And a helmet? You couldn't see the person’s face at all. “This is Shiro.” You raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged. Okay, you were fine with people getting into their roles. “He’s a really big Voltron fan, aren't you Shiro?” The man nodded and she elbowed him as if to say ‘be friendly’. He held his hand out to you and you took it. “Sorry. I’m Shiro, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Wow. He had a really nice voice, nothing like your beloved Sven, but the subtle gruffness was still pleasant. “Nice, to meet you too, Shiro. Although, you already know who I am,” you teased. You may as well play along. “Would you two consider posing for a picture?” You looked back to ‘Sailor V’. “Oh, um, yeah sure. I’m not the best at posing, though. So, sorry in advance.” “It’s fine, I can just tell you how to pose if you don’t mind.” “No, yeah. That sounds great.” You shimmied past the small space between your booth and the next booth so you could stand in the alley space. The first pose she set you both in was a comradery style pose with his hand on your shoulder and you half-smiling at him. The following pose was apparently mimicking the scene in the screening where Keith rescues Shiro. “Great. You guys are fantastic! Can I maybe get one that’s a little romance-ier?” You blushed, but ultimately you didn’t have an issue with it. A couple of years of high school drama years back had helped you to be less shy with staged intimacy. However, you didn’t know how ‘Shiro’ would feel about it. You looked over at him to see he had taken off his helmet. There was something oddly familiar about him. “Are you okay with it?” “As long as you are.” He nodded, before looking back at his friend. “How did you want us?” “Okay so “Keith” you have your hand on his chest and one wrist kinda balanced over his shoulder. Good, like that. And Shiro can you kinda cup their cheek, a little bit more on the jaw, yeah like that! And with your other arm, can you pull them closer to you. Now act like your about to kiss and hold still while I get the shot.” You both did as told, your eyes fluttering shut as you moved till your lips were just barely almost touching. You could feel his cool minty breath over your lips and your heart shuddered. It all felt very intimate. _Click._ “Great! Thank you so much!” Just like that, you snapped back to your senses, untangling yourself from the Shiro cosplayer. There was a very evident blush on his cheeks and he avoided meeting your eyes. “Thank you so much, omigosh, these pics are so cute. Do you have something that I can tag you with? An Insta? Tumblr?” “Yeah, here. My card actually has all of my contacts, feel free to use any. Hope your fans like the pics, haha.” “Oh, they will. Are you sure you’ve never done any photoshoots before? You did really well.” “Ah, no I haven’t, but thank you.” “Right well, you ought to consider it. Anyway, I gotta go.” “M'kay, enjoy the con.” “Thanks! You too.” While she bounded off in the direction of who knows what, the Shiro cosplayer stayed behind. You were kinda surprised, you figured he’d been too embarrassed after the stunt, which had brought some attention from shippers. “Sorry about all of that,” he finally spoke up, “she gets out of hand sometimes.” “Hmm? Oh, I really didn’t mind. It’s really just acting. Sorry if it was embarrassing for you, I know not a lot of people are actually comfortable with that kind of thing.” “Oh no, I mean I’m used to it.” “Oh?” “That sounded bad! What I mean to say is I’m used to acting, it's kind of my job.” “Really, that’s so cool!” Surprise spread across his face temporarily. “Not to be rude, but I kinda feel awkward calling you Shiro, not that your cosplay isn’t on point. It’s just that I don’t want to be talking to you and be addressing you by your not-really-your-name, name.” He chuckled; a deep and warm sound that put butterflies in your belly. “It’s actually Shiro, my parents were serious Voltron fans.” “Your parents have good taste in tv shows then. It makes sense that you would cosplay as your namesake.” He seemed even more surprised at your comment, did he know something you didn’t? “Yeah, hey, I actually have to go. Do you have a break anytime?” It was your turn to be surprised. “Not today, unfortunately. Will you maybe be here tomorrow? I only have this booth for two days.” “Yeah! I mean, yeah I’ll be here.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking suspiciously anime-y. What a weeb. Kinda cute, though. “Sounds good. Now shoo, you're bad for business.” You shot him a wink and quickly scribbled your number on the back of a business card before handing it to him. “So we can decide where to meet up for tomorrow.” Or if you want to talk whenever. Shiro left with a shy smile and a cutely awkward wave. The rest of the day was spent daydreaming of the real-life black paladin, double and triple checking your phone for texts, and selling WAY more merch than you had originally expected to sell. What a fantastic day.

The following day, also being the last day of the con, had come quickly. You had quickly contemplated whether or not to wear your cosplay for the third day in a row. With little else to wear (damn your poor wardrobe planning abilities) and the realization that Shiro might not recognize you without the mullet wig and bulky armor, you begrudgingly put the stuffy foam armor back on. Shiro had still yet to text and truth be told, you were feeling a teensy bit crestfallen. He probably had better things to do than hang out with some rando fanartist. Just as you were resigning yourself to wandering around the con solo, your phone buzzed. It was an unknown number.

 ** _Unknown Number_**  
_Hi, this is Shiro, from yesterday_  
Sorry for taking so long to respond  
I may or may not have temporarily lost your card :(

He didn't just blow you off. You grinned at your phone. So he was a triple texter? Still, his texts were adorkably endearing.

**_You_ **  
_Its cool, did you want to meet up or???_

**_Shiro_ **  
_Yeah, that sounds great  
Where’d you want to meet up_

**_You_ **  
_In front of the main stairs maybe_

**_Shiro_ **  
_Okay, I’ll meet you there_

You pocketed your phone, walking over to your agreed upon meeting spot. Shiro was still nowhere in sight, though. Oh well, you weren’t in any hurry. “U-um, excuse me? Can I maybe get a picture with you?” “Hmm? Sure.” You smiled, posing next to the kid who had asked you for a picture. “Oh my stars! Thank you so, so, so much! Your cosplay is so good.” “Thank you, that’s really sweet of you to say.” Shiro came up behind you as the kid left. He was wearing his cosplay still too. “Looks like your armor is a big hit.” You jumped, startled by his sudden appearance, shoulders relaxing when you saw it was just him. “Haha, yeah. It’s nice, I won’t lie. It took me forever to make this thing.” “It looks great. Almost exactly like the one in the new show.” “To be fair, I did mine based off of the few leaked photos that were circulating.” His eyes widened. “I’m really impressed in that case. Those pictures were all grainy and they were only up for a day. How’d you managed to make this,” he gestured at your costume, “out of that?” You shrugged, wiggling your fingers mysteriously. “I have my ways.” He laughed, the sound filling you with warmth. “Why don’t we go dazzle the rest of the con with your amazing, mysteriously made cosplay.” It was your turn to laugh. “With you in that amazing cosplay too, we’ll definitely dazzle the con.” He held his elbow out to you and you gratefully took it. “Where to first?” “Wherever, I haven’t seen any of the con, so I’d like to see as much as I can before it’s over.” “Duly noted. I know the perfect place.” He whisked you around the con, taking you to panels and events and vendors, pausing briefly to take you to a cosplay cafe. You felt like royalty. It was already getting late and he was still dragging you around. “Where are we going now?” “It’s a surprise.” “What, no way.” “Yes way. Now let me surprise you.” You laughed, completely on cloud nine. It had been the best day you’ve ever had. “Then, by all means, lead the way.” He took your hand, leading you across the entire con to the biggest meeting room the building had.

A sign on the door proudly read: Cosplay Ball. A grin split your face. “A ball, really?” He looked back at you nervously. “Yeah, is that okay?” “That’s perfect, honestly.” “Perfect.” He smiled back at you a second longer than needed before turning with a blush. “Let’s go then, shall we?” “We shall.” In the ballroom, there was a wide variety of cosplayers. Whovians, Potterheads, Trekkies. You name it. You even saw a small handful of people cosplaying the original Voltron. Your Voltron. It brought a smile to your face. “Care to dance?” Shiro held his hand out to you like a prince from a Disney movie. You took it, bowing in response. “I’d love to.” He led you out onto the dance floor. The two of you started out dancing normally, but as the songs progressed the two of you had initiated some kind of ridiculous dance moves battle, determined to make the other laugh. “What in the world was that?” You spoke in between fits of laughter. “That? That was my ultimate dance move. Why? You didn’t like it?” Shiro feigned surprise, poorly hiding his grin. “Ultimate dance move, is that what you call it?” He laughed as you did an awkward mix between the sprinkler and the chicken dance, “What is that?” You beamed up at him. “The greatest dance you’ve ever seen.” “It’s definitely the most interesting dance I've ever seen.” You two broke into laughter as the song ended. “Alright, party people! This next song is for all our couples in the crowd. Grab your partner and let’s get dancing!” You began to walk off the floor, assuming Shiro was following. A hand grabbed your wrist and you twisted around to see Shiro standing there looking blushy. “May I have this dance?” Truth be told, you were blushy too. “You may.” He took your hand, leading you back onto the dance floor like it was an actual fancy ball. Once you were near the center of the floor, he intertwined your fingers and rested his other hand on your waist. His touch was light like he was afraid of making you uncomfortable. It was sweet. You placed your hand on his shoulder just as the music began. You weren’t entirely sure what the two of you looked like dancing, but it definitely felt like the ballroom scene from Beauty and the Beast. Shiro made you feel like you were the most important person in the world. You felt weightless like you were made of air and were dancing in the clouds with him. The lyrics picked up and Shiro leaned close, his lips inches from your ear. Your heart skipped and you really hoped your palms weren’t sweating too horribly. In a voice loud enough for only you to hear, he sang the lyrics to you. Oh wow, he was actually serenading you. You blushed, did he really mean what the lyrics were saying? He spun you away from him before spinning you back so that your back was to him, his arms keeping you secure as you both swayed in time to the music. “Forever is a long time, but I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side.” You felt pleasantly dizzy like you’d had a bit more to drink than you should have. An airy giggle left you and you leaned into him, letting yourself get lost in the moment.

The song ended too soon, the warmth of Shiro’s chest against your back was also gone too soon. You still felt giddy, but your pulse seemed to be evening out. The songs had gone back to party songs. He led you off the dance floor, your hand still held by his, not that you minded. Once you both were far enough away from the crowds to talk without having to shout, he stopped walking. It was only then that you noticed how flustered he actually looked. His cheeks had been flooded by pink, he was looking at the floor, and he was chewing at his lip. Wow, he’s got really nice lips. You wondered what it would be like to kiss him, what it would be like for him to pin you against the wall and-. You shook your head lightly to rid yourself of your thoughts. “(Y/N)?” You looked up at him, smiling softly. “Yeah?” "Sorry if that was too much, I- I didn’t mean to be so bold about… Sorry.” “I had a great time, no worries.” A great time was an understatement. His posture straightened. “You did?” You nodded, pushing some of your hair behind your ear shyly. “Yeah, dancing with you. It was- it was really fun. I had a really great time.” He looked like a puppy who was just called a good boy, what a cutie. “(Y/N)?” “Yeah, Shiro?” “Can I maybe kiss you?” Please do. “Yeah, sure.” Just like how you had posed yesterday he cupped your jaw and placed a hand on the small of your back pulling you close to him. Instead of stopping just before your lips met, though, he closed that already almost nonexistent space. His lips were definitely just as kissable as they looked, if not more. By no means were you an inexperienced kisser, but kissing Shiro was like nothing you’d ever experienced before. It was a religious experience, truly. When he pulled back, you chased his mouth with yours continuing the kiss for just a blissful moment more. After you parted, he pressed his forehead against yours. “Do you think I could kiss you again?” “I think I’d be offended if you didn’t.” “We can't have that now can we?” The second kiss was as mind-blowingly wonderful as the first. So was the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth.

Things were getting heated when you heard someone clearing their throat. You pulled back breathless and disheveled to look at the direction the sound had come from. “Shiro, you aren’t supposed to be fraternizing with the fans.” Fans? What the hell was this person going on about? “Mitch, I’m not fraternizing with-” “Really? Because it looked like you were trying to eat their face.” You blushed indignantly. Shiro seemed to feel the same way you did. “Yeah, but they’re not-” “Not what, Shiro? A fan? Of course, they are! Why else would they be trying to get in your pants?” “Now look here you ass-” You shut your mouth when you saw how Shiro was looking at you like you’d completely broken his heart. “Is that true, (Y/N)?” “What are you talking about? I’m a fan of what? Shiro, I like you because you seem like a great guy and I’ve been having a great time with you. Not because of whatever this douche thinks.” “Why would they be wearing that costume if they weren’t a fan?” That’s why he was familiar. Oh shit. Shiro was the actor for the black paladin. He WAS Shiro. You’d been making out with an actual actor. “I’m a fan of Voltron, sure. The original Voltron, that is. I haven’t even seen the screening for the new one, I didn’t realize who you were until now, I promise.” Shiro shook his head sadly, walking over to that ‘Mitch’ guy. “You really ought to know better by now, buddy.” “Shiro wait.” “So you can get your 5 seconds of fame?” “No, I don’t care about any of that. You should know that. When your friend introduced us, did it look like I knew who you were then?” “...” “I thought you were joking about your name, remember? Please, Shiro, I won't even tell anybody that I met you if you don't want me to. I don’t want your fame. I just want to be around you, in whatever way you'll have me.” He’d turned to face you now. “What a liar, am I right-” “Shut up, Mitch. (Y/N), please don’t be lying. Not about this.” You gave a half-hearted shrug. “I’m way too awkward to lie about liking you.” A smile slowly spread over his features, the realization of what you’d been saying finally dawning on him. “You like me?” “Did that seriously just occur to you?” You laughed in exasperation. “We were literally making out. Yes, I like you!” He bit his lip again, thinking for a moment before taking another step toward you. “I like you too.” “Shiro, the ‘razzi will find out about them. You don’t need that kind of publi-” “They make me happy, Mitch. I can’t just leave a gem like them.” Mitch sighed, resigned. “Fine, just don’t let it get in the way of work.” Once he’d left, Shiro turned to you, holding out his hand. You took it. “I’m sorry. I should have believed you from the beginning.” “Don’t worry about it. Guess that’s just what happens when you’re this crazy famous actor.” You shook your hand in the air, talking in a posh accent. He laughed. “I’d hardly say I’m crazy famous.” You stuck your tongue out at him. “Whatever, you nerd. Now, where were we?” He grinned like the Cheshire cat, moving so his lips were just barely brushing against yours. “Right about here I think.” You grew up watching Voltron, you never could have imagined you’d end up dating one of the paladins.


	4. Coat Closet Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and you have been best friends for longer than you can remember, but when he helps you move into your new apartment that has a temperamental closet door there’s no telling what could happen. Rated P for Pining

It’s not that you didn’t like living at your parent’s house, but it was definitely high time you had your own space. Much to your relief, you managed to get just that. Somehow, despite it being in the inner city (and close to your college at that!) you’d secured a decently affordable apartment. The only downside- the coat closet was a major hassle. The structure was a bit on the older side and the wood had warped over the years leaving you with a closet door that had to be yanked open form the outside. Not that big an issue in the grand scheme of things, you figured, especially since the rest of the place was so nice and in your budget. You’d also managed to save some money by forcing your longtime best friend to do free manual labor for you.

“Shiro, where did you put the box that has my books?”

“They’re already on the shelf.” Shiro came out of your new bedroom, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. His white tank top sat snug against his skin from the sweat. You turned away, blushing. How dare he look that good.

“Oh, thank you.”

“Sure, I figured you’d probably want them the same way you had them before.”

“Jeez, are you like reading my mind or something?” You laughed, going to see his hard work. “No, but seriously, I don’t know what I’d do without you, Shiro.”

“Well, I know you wouldn't have your books put up yet.” He slung his arm over your shoulder and you shoved him away playfully. “Ew, gross. Keep your grody sweat off of me.” You stuck your tongue out at him and he grinned mischievously.

“You mean this sweat?” He pulled you into a full embrace and you jokingly pushed against his chest.

“Shiro, noooooo.” Truth be told you really didn’t mind. He actually wasn’t that sweaty and to be fair, you yourself weren't all that sweat free. Well, that and a hug from Shiro was never something to turn down. He looked down at you, you figured he’d look as though he was going to make some impish comment but instead a gentle smile played over his features. He was so close to you like this, your heart hammered dangerously in your chest. Shiro seemed to realize this too and quickly let you go, taking a step back and clearing his throat awkwardly.

“U-um, sorry about that. I um, n-nevermind. Should I go get the other boxes?” He looked around trying not to meet your eyes, but would occasionally do so anyway; his face blushing even redder when he did. Your heart twinged painfully at the reminder that Shiro only saw you as only a friend.

“Erm, yeah, might as well.” An awkward silence hung over you as you made your way back down to the first floor. Awkward moments like this seemed to be happening more and more frequently. You hated it. The two of you had been friends for longer than you can remember and suddenly you had to go and catch feelings for him like an idiot and ruin a perfectly good friendship. Shiro cleared his throat and bumped his hip against yours attempting to make the atmosphere lighter.

“So you’re definitely gonna buy me dinner after this right. I mean it is only fair.”

You snorted, bumping his hip in return. “After paying for the deposit on this place? You’re lucky if I can buy us ramen tonight.” You’d already planned on ordering a pizza as thanks and he knew that. Regardless he whined, slumping against you so that you had to hold up his weight.

“You’re forcing me to work for you all day in the sweltering heat and I don’t even get food out of it? I thought we were friends, (Y/N).”

“Oh my god, Shiro, get off me, you weigh like a billion pounds. I’ll buy you dinner, jeez you drama queen.” He stood back up laughing. This is how it should be, you thought, bumping hips against Shiro and joking back and forth. Still, seeing him with his head tossed back in laughter with the sunlight shining over his statuesque features made your heart thump a little harder in your chest. You couldn’t stop loving him, you’d tried, he was just too perfect for words.

It took the rest of the afternoon but between Shiro and you, you'd managed to get your necessities unpacked and put away, a bedroom mostly set up, a living room kind of set up, and the locks and nails changed on your door. It was beginning to feel like home. “I can’t even begin to thank you for this, I mean honestly, I’d probably be lugging this thing up the stairs right now, if it didn’t already mow me over on the way up.” You patted the couch affectionately, a thrift store find that you’d managed to upcycle.

He grinned, “Well, I couldn’t just let you get steamrolled by a couch, now could I?” His pinky nudged yours gently, the simple action sending flutters throughout you. You had to remind yourself that it probably didn’t mean anything, that the way Shiro was peeking at you shyly from the corner of your eye was absolutely just you seeing things that you wanted to see.

You laughed, the sound betraying how electrified your nerves felt. “I guess not. It would definitely be weird having your best friend become Flat Stanley.”

At that Shiro guffawed. “Oh my god, I forgot about that book.”

“I’m just glad I’m not living it.” Shiro kept laughing and you ended joining him. As your laughter began to settle, you leaned against him, relishing in the feeling of Shiro sliding his arm your waist to hold you closer. You tried hard not to be hopeful about the way Shiro leaned his head against yours sighed happily as if he was just as content to hold you in his arms as you were to be held.

In honor of finally getting your house set up, you decided to throw a party. Everyone was invited, not that you even knew that many people, but your friends had a tendency to bring along other people. Not that you cared, as long as they didn’t wreck yours and Shiro’s hard work. You fully intended to spend the evening clinging onto Shiro like you always did when it came to literally any outing ever, a habit you had even before you realized you had a huge crush on him. You’d just got the pizzas delivered when party guests began flooding in. Shiro was the first one there, dressed casually, but you still thought he should be on the cover of every magazine ever with how stunning he looked. “Hey, Shiro, good to see you.”

He chuckled, “I was here just this morning helping you set up your kitchen.”

“Alright, fine then. It’s bad to see you.”

He slung an arm around you in a sort of half-hug that he didn’t pull away from. “Don’t be mean, it’s good to see you too.” You looked around, pretending to look for something until Shiro began looking too.

“What are you looking for?”

“I just figured you’d have brought some sexy plus one? No cute guy from Planets 101?”

Shiro rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “First of all Planets 101 is not a real class, secondly I’ve got my sexy plus one right here don’t I?”

You nearly choked, even if it was a joke Shiro had just called you sexy. If you didn’t die of a heart attack, you’d surely die of joy. “Eh, you’re not so bad yourself.” You winked for good measure. Just then the doorbell rang and you left to go answer it if you’d stayed just a second longer you might’ve seen the way Shiro's chest and neck was flushing. Instead, he covered his quickly reddening face in his hands to hide his embarrassment and affection.

The party was going well, if not a bit wild. As expected there were way more guests than you had invited, making the whole ordeal border overwhelming. It wasn’t until Shiro got whisked away from you that you really began to feel the crushing weight of the social gathering. You needed air or at the very least somewhere to get away from everything. Your bedroom had been blocked off for this very reason, among other reasons, but it would be a burden to try and squeeze past that many people to get there. There had to be somewhere closer. That’s when it occurred to you- the closet. It wasn’t huge, but it would be a good enough space to get away from the crowd and cut off the noise. With some effort, you managed to make it there. You made it a point to close the door enough that it would muffle some of the noise but not trap you in. You breathed, this really wasn't so bad. You didn’t own very many coats so there was more than enough space for you to stretch and gather your bearings. Your heartbeat just started settling when a slam sent it back into a panicked state. The door! Someone must have bumped it. You tried the handle, but it wouldn't even turn from inside the closet. Maybe you could push it open? You rammed your shoulder up against it but it was stuck in place. Desperation crept up your throat until you were shouting pathetically, banging your fist against the door, anything to let someone, anyone, know you were trapped in here. Tears fell from your eyes as you slumped against the door pathetically. God, you didn’t even have your phone, you’d left it on the table. If you couldn't get someone's attention, though, there was no telling how long you’d be trapped in here. Despite your previous failed attempts, you went back to banging your hands against the wall, hoping that the noise might catch the attention of the closer party guests or possibly even loosen the door. In a stroke of luck, the door creaked open. At first, you thought all the pounding had nudged the door open, but you quickly realized it was being opened by someone. Shiro. You laughed, somewhat hysterically, of course, it had been your prince charming that just so happened to save you. “(Y/N)? What in the world are you doing in here?”

You flung yourself onto him, burying your face in his neck, relief outweighing any embarrassment you might have felt. “Thank you so much, Shiro. I thought I was going to be stuck in here forever.”

He patted your back bemusedly. “What are you talking about?”

“I got stuck in here. I was- oof!” Something bumped Shiro forward, you still in his arms. By some strange maneuver that left you pondering if physics really applied to Shiro, he had twisted himself so he landed on his back, you still securely snuggled into his chest. “Oh gosh, are you okay?” You frowned down at your savior (twice tonight), inspecting him for any visible signs of pain.

He smiled, his eyebrows drawn up slightly. “Fine. Just a broken back and a fractured hip.”

You laughed, rolling off of him and onto the floor next to him. “Slow down there old timer or we’re gonna have to get you to the geriatrician.”

Shiro chuckled, turning his head to look at you. “Is that sarcasm I hear?”

“Wha? From me? Never, I can’t imagine why you would even think such a thing.” You giggled along with him.

“Oh, you’re right. What could I have been thinking?” Your laughter gave away to a comfortable silence. You turned to look at Shiro only to see him already looking at you. All traces of discontent had long since vanished from his face leaving an adoring smile in its place. He moved so he was facing you and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, hand lingering a beat longer than was platonic. His skin against yours made you feel electrified as if every single cell in your body was charged. You leaned into his hand, watching as he leaned closer, closer than friends get you couldn't help but think. “(Y/N), I-”

“You..?” You prompted, but Shiro had turned his attention to the door. His hand retracted and suddenly he was getting up, whatever moment you were about to have moments ago was forgotten as Shiro tugged at the door.

“It’s locked.”

You got up, now realizing the true gravity of the situation. “No, it’s just stuck. It’s fine, you’ve got your phone on you, right?” Shiro’s hand went to his pocket instinctively, his shoulders slumping as he realized it was empty.

“No, Lance was borrowing it to record Pidge drunk dancing.”

You groaned. “Now how are we gonna get out of here? You’re the only reason the door opened last time.” You could already feel the walls pressing in on you, Shiro seemed to realize this too, because within seconds he was at your side.

“Hey, hey… Look at me, (Y/N), I need you to focus on me. No, no, focus on me, there you go. I need you to breath okay, you aren't breathing. Breathe with me. Good job, alright, just keep breathing. We’re gonna be okay. I would never let anything bad happen to you, I haven't before, have I?” You timidly shook your head no, eyes dropping to the floor. Shiro tilted your head back up gently. “Hey, it’s okay. Why don’t we sit down? When you’re feeling a little better I can see what I can do about the door, how’s that sound?” You nodded again, in all honesty, it sounded great. You were almost certain if Shiro let go of you right now you might just fall apart. He was the one thing keeping you from having a full cleithrophobia induced meltdown. Shiro situated you two so that he was sitting with his back against the back wall of the closet with you placed atop his lap, facing him so that you couldn’t see the full extent of the small room. He sat with you reassuring you until you were able to mumble out an “I’m sorry” to which he responded that you had absolutely nothing in the world to be sorry for.

“Shiro?”

“Mmm?”

“Can you talk to me about the stars?” He smiled and began a long speech that went into depth about his favorite subject in the world: space. You didn't mind in the slightest, it was interesting and Shiro’s voice had a soothing sound to it. You nuzzled into his chest, now more lying against him than sitting on his lap. With your ear pressed against his chest like this, you could hear the irregular sound of his heartbeat, like he was nervous. You peeked up, although he hadn’t tripped up on his words, he was looking down at you with a look you couldn’t quite place. You shrugged it off, you were too comfy and too tired to care. Slowly but surely in the arms of the person, you trusted more than anything you lulled off to sleep.

When you awoke it was daytime and the door to the closet was open. This didn’t register as important to you at first, what did strike you as important was that you were surprisingly comfortable for having slept in a closet. It wasn’t until you looked to your side that you found out the reason for your comfort. Shiro was still holding you, your head resting comfortably against his chest. It occurred to you that he must’ve adjusted the both of you so that you’d be comfortable; the gesture warmed your heart. You brushed his fringe out of his eyes, your touch ghost light against his skin for fear of waking him. He’d slept over at your place before but you’d never been close enough to him to see how gorgeously serene he looked as he slept. After a moment's hesitation, you leaned forward to press your lips against his cheek, a silent token of affection toward your knight. You pulled away as you saw his eyes flutter open and rested your head back where it had been. “Mornin’ handsome.” The words slipped out of your mouth before you could register what you were saying, thankfully Shiro wasn't awake enough to fully realize it either.

“Mmm-morning.” He blinked the sleep away before peering over at you, a look of tenderness over his features. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good, thanks to you.”

His smile brightened. “That’s good to hear. Oh, hey, the door’s open.” You looked over, confirming what Shiro had said.

“So it is.” Despite the confirmation that you both could easily get up and leave neither of you made any move to do so. “You didn’t have to do this you know.”

“Do what?”

You patted his chest gently. “This. Being here, and not just cause we were stuck. You could've left sooner, or even just let me sleep against the floor.”

“But you’d have been uncomfortable.” When you looked up at him you saw he was blushing, fiddling with his hair as he continued to speak. “You should know by now that I wouldn’t do that to you. I care about you, (Y/N), more than you realize.” He was looking at you, determined despite how flustered he felt.

“Then tell me.” Could he mean what you thought he meant? You had to be sure.

He chuckled nervously, letting the last ounce of self-preservation he had slip away. His hand ran through your hair. “I care about you more than anyone I’ve ever cared about before. I- I don’t know where I’d be without you, and I don’t want to think about it. I’d do anything in the world for you, you don’t even have to ask, so long as you’ll just let me stick around,” his eyes searched yours, the intensity of his grey eyes making you look away blushing. You guess he found what he was looking for because he continued, even if you could hear his heart thrumming wildly in his chest. “You, (Y/N), are the stars collected into one ethereal being who I am endlessly and hopelessly in love with. If you seriously didn’t know that by now I don’t know what more I can do to imply that.” He bit his lip awaiting your answer, but honestly, you were speechless. He, Takashi Shirogane, the guy you’d had feelings for since like forever was here confessing to you that he loved you. After waiting for your response and getting none, he began to frown. “Say something, please. E-Even if you don’t feel the same way, please just say something.” How were words supposed to work right now, your brain was practically short-circuiting. Instead, you lifted yourself up enough to press your lips against him. It was clumsy and awkward, but it was the best kiss you'd ever had.

You pulled back after a moment to look at Shiro in the eyes, matching the intensity he’d had earlier. “I love you, Takashi Shirogane, and honestly I don’t think there was ever a point where I didn't.” With a grin, he pulled you back in for another kiss.

 **Extra:**  
“I swear as soon as I finish these pancakes I’m gonna call someone about that fucking door.”

“Oh? I think you should keep it, after all, we might not have, well y'know, if the door wasn't stuck."

"Y'know? We confessed and kissed, Shiro you make it sound like we did something much worse. You giggled as Shiro blushed and mumbled a flustered dispute as he turned back to the pancakes on the griddle. “I guess the door can stay, but only because I got such a cute boyfriend because of it.” Shiro’s blush only worsened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: shiro/female reader with like childhood friends and mutual pining ?? Flustered shiro is a bonus, u can add any other tropes u like (locked in a closet, sharing a bed, fake relationship etc) cheers xx


	5. Only in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and the reader are falling in love, but everything is not always what it seems...

It’s a bit of a cliche being at a cemetery during a grey blustery day, but you suppose it can’t really be helped. The wind whipped around you as you made your way to the refuge of the pine tree. You remember the first time you were here, the tree was just a little way over your shoulders, now it stood taller than even the mausoleum. It’s height kept the floor where it’s broad roots peeked from dry from the rain that was coming down in sheets. The rain didn’t exactly phase you, you just preferred the view from under the tree. The view might have looked gloomy to someone else, but the consistent patter of rain on earth combined with the melting of the sky into the ground made it feel like you were being blended in along with your surroundings. It was a thought that while desolate to some was strangely comforting to you; it made you feel as though you were a part of something, connected to the world in some roundabout way. It was beautiful, except when someone was standing in the way of the view of the water. You sighed in annoyance, but sat still, after all, they were probably mourning. You closed your eyes. Your initial reaction may have been annoyance, but you did still feel bad for the poor soul who had to lose someone close to them. A few minutes had passed before you reopened your eyes, gasping in surprise when you did. In front of you stood the man you had seen walking in the rain. He was holding a hand over his eyes to ward off the rain while staring right at you.

“Hey, are you okay?” If you hadn’t been looking at him already your head would have snapped up.

“M-me?” When he nodded you continued in a hushed voice. “I’m… okay.”

“What are you doing out here in the rain?” You couldn’t see them from the shadow of his hand, but you felt his piercing eyes on you.

“Sitting. And technically I’m out of the rain. Here, scoot in, you're drenched as it is, no need to make it worse.” You offered a smile as he walked into the sanctuary of the pine tree. “You can sit if you’d like.”

“Thanks.” He sat to your left and you took notice that his arm closest to you was a prosthetic. “So what’re you doing here- wait, no that was a dumb question.”

You snorted, smiling apologetically. “Maybe just a little. I assume you’re here for a similar reason?”

“Kind of. I’m, uh, actually here for a funeral.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s, well it’s a lot…” He rubbed the base of his neck awkwardly. “Everyone’s gone home, but I just couldn’t bring myself to leave, y’ know. And then I saw you and I was worried that someone else was caught in the rain.” He looked down slightly embarrassed and you took the opportunity to study him. You could see now the tear streaks over his cheeks and the way the skin by his eyes had gone blotchy and swollen. Poor guy, he seemed nice, he shouldn’t have to feel so sad.

“That’s very kind of you. I know it won’t make things better, but things will get easier eventually. Here-“ You plucked a lone dandelion from the ground. It was a bright yellow, a cheerful contrast to the greys around you. “A reminder.”

“Thank you.” He took the flower, twisting the stem with his index and thumb thoughtfully.

“It’s not much, but I do hope it will help even at least a little.” You looked out at the cemetery, the rain was easing up. “You should go home, the rain is easing and nothing helps more than family.”

“You’re probably right. Thank you again.” He gave a watery smile, shifting his weight onto one leg to get up. And like that he got up and left. And you stayed, watching as he left the gate before you leaned back against the tree and closed your eyes again.

It was several weeks later when you saw him again. He had a bouquet of flowers and teary eyes. And he hadn’t seen you, not yet at least. He was grieving and truth be told you’d been surprised to see him. It wasn’t often that you saw people come around to visit like this- either they’d come every day and slowly lessen their visits or wait for months. For whatever reason this guy was different. You wondered about it, not really bothering with him, he was after all quite busy. Fate seemed to have a different idea, though because after a moment of you wondering the isle of a family you’d seen get buried through the years, he called out to you. Since he didn’t know your name to call it, you didn't realize he was calling for you at first. When you did realize, you couldn’t mask your surprise.

“You’re here again?” His expression matched yours.

“I’m here on most days.”

“Oh! You work here?”

“Something like that. How are you holding up?” You intentionally redirected the conversation, hoping it was a smoother transition than you felt it was. Thankfully he seemed to let the subject drop.

He gives a half-hearted shrug. “Ah, you know as best as I can, I guess.” He looks down, sighing. He seems to realize something, head snapping back up. “I just realized I never caught your name! I’m Shiro, sorry.” He laughed softly, a sound you found quite pleasant. “Usually I have better manners than this, I promise.”

You smiled back at him, pushing away the urge to squeeze his arm in comfort. “You’re fine, you needn’t worry. I’m (Y/n).”

“(Y/n)... That’s a nice name. Well, it’s nice to formally meet you.”

You felt a flood of flattery wash over you and you were sure that you must have appeared at least somewhat flustered. “Same to you, Shiro. And thank you, your name is nice as well.”

He laughed again, lighter this time but just as full of life. “I have a couple of minutes until I have to leave for class, would you mind walking with me?”

“I’d be pleased to.”

So, taking caution not to walk over the graves, you and Shiro began your trek through the familiar terrain. You discussed interests, hobbies, careers, really anything that came to your mind. It wasn’t long till you realized the sun had begun to set.

“Shiro.”

“..and I- yes?”

You pointed up at the now fall colored sky. “I believe you said you had a prior engagement?”

Expression melting form shock to horrible realization, he glanced down at his watch. “Oh god, I’m like really, really late. I’m so sorry to cut this conversation short but I really have to go.”

You waved his comment off. “Go, go. I’m sorry to have kept you for so long.”

“I’d like to talk again, do you have a number or…?”

“No, but I’ll be here again this time next week if you’re free then?”

He grinned at you, an image you were quickly committing to memory. “Great! See you then!” And just like that, he swept off to what you imagined would be either an apology or damage control.

-

A week had passed and despite yourself, you were pacing a bit too eagerly for your own liking at the exact spot you had seen Shiro when he had to hurry off. The week had seemingly dragged on as slowly and as dully as it possibly could, making this meeting a small but desperately looked forward to light at the end of the tunnel. You were beginning to lose hope that he would even show when you caught sight of him jogging up the hill to you. He was wearing comfortable clothes, a switch from the businesslike clothes he had been wearing the past two times you’d seen him. He looked good, you'd be lying if you said otherwise. You looked away feeling flustered for even thinking about your new friend in such a manner.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

You snorted, not only was he cute, he was dorkishly funny. “And I was under the impression this is where I was supposed to be.”

His grin widened as he began to chuckle. “I’m glad you could make it. I- uh, I’ve been looking forward to this actually.” He looked down blushing and you could feel yourself fall for him even more, a dangerous fact that you were incapable of stopping.

“Me too. Hopefully this time I can keep you for longer?” It came out flirtier than you intended and before you could backpedal or laugh it off he smiled at you sincerely, his blush still painfully obvious.

“You can keep me for as long as you’d like.” If it were possible your heart would have stopped beating completely, instead you simply felt butterflies.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“I’ll let you.”

You couldn’t handle this flirty banter, instead, you opted to start walking and asking about his week. He kept pace with you, the conversation coming easily. It wasn’t until you’d reached the tall evergreen that you’d first met at that he stopped walking. Your steps faltered until you too stood still at the peak of the hill.

“I- I need to tell you something.”

“Oh?” Your nerves were getting the better of you and it took every ounce of self-restraint you had to not bolt. Shiro was visibly nervous himself.

“I know you didn’t really want to talk about it earlier- or, or maybe you were just joking around… but, I have to tell you, even if you don’t think about me the same way. I’ve only known you for a couple of weeks now, but I know there’s something special about you. When I first saw you I knew I had to see you, at the time I didn’t realize that it was something that would be so important. And then when I saw you again. And now, even. I really like you and I just needed to tell you. I hope it doesn’t change anything between us, I just couldn’t keep it to myself any longer. And now I’m rambling so I’ll stop.” He snapped his mouth shut as if he were afraid that if he kept it open the words would continue to flood out.

“I, well, Shiro, it’s that… I do like you, it’s just- well it’s complicated.”

Shiro nodded looking slightly dejected, but overall understanding.

“That’s fine. I’m not expecting anything from you, I just thought you had the right to know.”

“I’m sorry.” You felt horrible. Of course, you felt the same about him, of course, you wanted to be with him and do what couples do. Of course, of course, of course. But the fact of the matter was that you couldn’t, not without breaking his heart worse than you were now. You’d rather him hurt a little now and you take the pain than him hurting as much as you are now, later.

“Hey, now, you have nothing to apologize for.” You bit your lip, guilt and sorrow coursing through you.

“Shiro, can we keep walking?”

“Sure.” You saw pain flash in his eyes briefly before he covered it up.

Before he left, he asked you to meet him at the coffee shop down the street the next day. “Not as a date or anything” he had specified; he “just thought you two might hang out somewhere else”. You knew what he was saying after all most people didn’t spend all of their time at the cemetery.

-

The next day came and went and you had effectively done nothing but sling yourself against the great evergreen, moping. You’d cried yourself out, wishing desperately that you could be anyone else. People passed the walls outside and you resented them. With every fiber of your being, you ached to trade places with them, to feel alive for once in such a long time. Shiro probably hated you, you’d bailed on him after all. You couldn’t blame him. You hated yourself too.

-

It had been almost a week and you weren’t faring much better than you had been several days ago. Shiro hadn’t come by and you were assuming you’d irreparably damaged your friendship. At some point, you’d directed your anger toward him for not being understanding, for not knowing the truth, but your finger pointing soon melted away to a self-loathing that was inescapable. Which left you how you were now, drifting around the foggy cemetery like an ancient specter. You felt hollow.

“Do you just never leave?”

The fog blocked your view of him, but his voice was distinguishable, unforgettable even.

“I thought I’d never see you again.”

“That was kind of the point.”

Ouch. It was fair, though. You’d seen him earlier in the week and avoided him like the plague.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?! You’re sorry?! I thought something happened to you! I didn't know whether you had just bailed on me or if you were hurt! And then you were just gone! Then I see you here and it just- why the hell are you here?” Shiro stepped forward and you recoiled. The anger on his face was too much and oh god was he crying? He was. It broke your heart to see him so upset and over you of all things.

“Do you want to know the truth?”

“How do I know you’re even telling the truth?”

“Does it look like I have anything left to lose?” You sighed, wrapping your arms around yourself in an attempt at comforting yourself. “I can’t leave, Shiro. Like not just emotionally or whatever you’re thinking. I physically can not leave.” His face scrunched up in confusion then aggravation.

“Fine. Don’t tell me! That’s what I get for thinking you’d tell the truth, right?”

“I’m serious! Look!” You stride over to the cemetery exit, Shiro at your heels. You stood just before the gate, sucking in a sharp breath.

“Well?”

You stepped forward, getting as far as the start of the sidewalk before the world got fuzzy and your legs gave out. Then there was black.

You woke up sitting under the evergreen. It took a second for feeling to come back to your limbs and even longer for you to remember what happened. You gave yourself a moment to gather your bearings before trailing back to where Shiro was looking frantically around.

“Shiro. Shiro!”

He finally noticed you and ran to envelop you in a hug. You flinched ever so slightly bracing yourself for what was about to happen. Just as he went to hold you, his hand passed through you, a sense of warmth filling you where his arm passed through. He stepped back shuddering, although you weren’t sure whether it was from the chill or the shock.

“What? What just happened? You were- and now… but how?”

“I’m so sorry, Shiro. This is what I was trying to say, I never wanted to hurt you.” He reached for you again and you closed the eyes, afraid you’d cry if you didn’t. “Please. Just don’t.”

“How did this happen?”

“... It was a long time ago.”

“Tell me?”

You sighed. “It was about half a decade ago. There was a standoff at gunpoint and… um, well I’m sure you know what happened after that. Unlucky in life and unlucky death, right? Heh…”

“I heard about that. Well, I overheard my grandparents talking about it. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m sorry I can’t be what you need.”

“No, please don’t apologize. I should be the one to apologize.”

“Can we just start over?”

“I’d like that. Hi, I’m Shiro.”

“(Y/n), pleased to make your acquaintance.”

-

Shiro and you remained friends for years to come. He’d make it a point to visit you at least once a week. You’d buried your feelings down, but you’d be lying to say you didn’t love him. It was just something you’d have to deal with.

It was your average Friday meet-up with Shiro. He came striding up the hill and you could pinpoint even from where you were that he was happier than usual. It made your heart swell.

“Hey, you!”

“Hey!”

“What’s gotten you all happy?”

He blushed and you felt your heartache ever so slightly. You maintained your smile though.

“I met someone. He- he’s really sweet. His name is Adam, I think we might be going for coffee Saturday.”

Crack. Your heartaches and you winced internally. “Oh, Shiro, I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks! Anyway enough about me, how’ve you been?”

-

After the heart-shattering news, Shiro had been visiting you less and less. You couldn’t blame him, he should go out and be happy. Be alive. Even still, you couldn’t make yourself not hurt no matter how hard you tried.

Months had passed and you were lucky for the occasional visit from Shiro. Last you heard he and Adam had gotten engaged. You’d been happy for him. All that mattered to you was his happiness even at the expense of yours.

It was a Tuesday when he showed up tears treating down his face telling you about how Adam and he had split. You did your best to console him without being able to hold him. He stayed late, leaving with a promise to come back the next day. You’d agreed because he needed a friend and you would do anything to help make him happy again.

He didn’t show up. Where was he? Why hadn’t he come? Did he and Adam make up?

Was he okay?

Five years. It had been five years with absolutely no word or sight of Shiro. What happened?

-

The world was dark. The sky was weeping just like the small group gathered for a funeral service. You wandered over, sharing in their sadness. Another life lost. You hated living here. Nobody could see you, it was part of the reason it had thrilled you to meet Shiro. A man was struggling to keep it together and you decided to look and see the tombstone. Pure curiosity, you know? Your heart sunk upon seeing it.

Takashi Shirogane Brother Son Friend

The priest was saying something about an accident and a coma. About him being gone too soon. You couldn’t hear most of it over the ringing in your ears. He was gone. Just like that. These past five years he must have felt so alone. So scared.

The funeral dissipated slowly, leaving only you and the grave of Shiro under the pouring rain. It had been hours and you’d yet to stop crying. You clung to the ground, screaming inaudibly.

“(Y/n)?”

You blinked, gasping mid sob.

“Shiro?”

“It’s good to see you again.”


	6. Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has gotten herself into a bit of a pickle with a study group at school, thankfully a helpful Shiro agrees to pretend to date her to fix things. What happens when their feelings are more real than they want to pretend they are? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write in 1st person, but I really wanted to try something new out. Readers, let me know if you liked it, please. Also, to the anon that requested this, I especially hope you like this and sorry it took so long. Bonus! If you want an enhanced reading experience go listen to the Ed Sheeran song by the same name.

I knew from the first time I met you that you're something absolutely spectacular. The second your family’s moving truck left, my mom was dragging me over, insistent on the fact that we needed to make the new neighbors feel welcome. I had seen you hiding behind your mom’s leg as our mothers talked. I had waved but that only seemed to make you shrink back more. You had looked so timid and scared back then, even more so when your mom told you to take me to the back so we could play. You had begrudgingly agreed, hiding behind a big oak tree. I followed unsurely. “Hey, are you okay?” 

“L-mm-on.” You’d hidden your face in your knees, effectively muffling your voice. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” 

You peeked up. “Leave m’lone.” 

I was taken aback but had sat down regardless. “I’m not mean y’ know. We could be friends?” 

You hid her face again, but not enough to muffle your words. “Can you read?” 

“Read? Um, mostly. I can’t read real big books. Oh, did you want me to read to you?” You nodded sheepishly and I grinned. “Cool! I’ll be right back, okay. You stay here.” I had run back to my house (which was right next door) and brought back my favorite storybook. “Huff… I’m back… huff… I wasn’t sure what kind of… huff… story you like, so I brought this.” I held the book out for you to see. You startled, but relaxed when you saw the book. A shy smile tugged at your lips and you nodded. So I read, and read, and read. I read until my voice began to fade away and the crickets began to sing. “Takashi, sweetie, are you out here?” In my voice that was fainter still, I bid you goodbye, before I could leave though you tugged me back to hug me briefly and ask if I still wanted to be friends. I, of course, agreed, which to this day, I believe was the best decision of my life. 

I guess I must have won you over that day because you deemed me worthy of being your best friend. I was elated, of course. Sometimes we played pretend, other times we played hide and seek or tag. Sometimes we read right behind the great oak tree just like that very first day. It was the same way throughout the entire time we went to school. Sometimes, although I’d never tell you this, whenever I notice you’re having a rough day I’ll call and ask you if we can meet up under the oak tree in your backyard. I’ll read to you then, not because you can’t read (you can, beautifully if I do say so myself), but because it's tradition and because it makes you smile and goodness knows I’d do anything in the world to make you smile. Which is where we are now. 

“Kashi?’ I pause, eyes leaving the page to look at you. 

“Yes, (N/n)?” 

Your eyes are closed, if it weren’t for the fact that you had just spoken I might have mistaken you for being asleep. It wouldn’t be the first time you'd have fallen into an easy slumber slumped against me in the shade of the mid-afternoon. “Do you think you could read me something a little different?” 

“Of course!” The words left my mouth faster than I meant to let them, making me sound like an over-eager to please labrador, which I suppose when it came to you I absolutely was. You hummed happily, but the creases in your forehead indicated that something was off. “Anything in specific you’d like?” 

You blinked your eyes open, sighing before picking yourself up off me to shuffle through your phone. “This?” I took the phone from you, containing my surprise from you. It wasn’t the first time you’d asked me to read you a romance, but I still couldn’t help the butterflies that would awaken in my stomach when you did. You resumed your spot leaning against me, closing your eyes again. Pushing back the urge to kiss your forehead, I began reading. 

As I recited the meet-cute to you I couldn’t help but picture us; is that bad? That I can’t even read a simple story to you without picturing us as the ones sharing secrets, swapping longing glances and flirty remarks. It’s why I never choose romance novels. Because then Hazel melts away with the words into you, and suddenly it's not her telling Augustus the lines, but you telling me and I can’t handle it. I feel like I can literally hear your voice, soft and melodic reciting the lines; when I realize it’s not just my brain supplying a pining fueled fantasy, it really is you actually mumbling along with me "...As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.” And even then it doesn’t slow my heart rate because why that line? The one line that makes sense in the situation we’re in. Do you have any idea what you’re doing to my heart? 

We hadn’t even gotten halfway through when I heard you sniffle. My words faltered, resuming as I tried to steal glances at you. We had yet to even get to the sad part yet, so why? Eventually, I just gave up trying to theorize what might be wrong and stopped to gaze at you. Your wellbeing was my top priority after all. That’s the whole point of us sitting here, isn’t it? “(N/n), what’s wrong?” At this point, it was evident that you were crying. Your face was pressed into my arm, but I could still hear your sniffles. It broke my heart, to see you like this. Without a thought to be flustered over the intimate gesture, I cradled the side of your face, gently urging you to look up. “Hey, now, whatever’s troubling you, we’ll get through it.” You started to cry harder and I immediately felt the syrupy trickle of guilt through my veins. Had I said something wrong? 

“It’s all my fault. I’m so stupid. Why do I always have to be such a fuckup, Kashi?” You wouldn’t meet my eyes, looking down pitifully. I wiped away a tear futilely. 

“Hey, don’t talk about my best friend that way.” You giggled softly at that. “Really though, you aren’t a fuckup and as far as I’m concerned you’ve never done anything to deserve the berating you're giving yourself.” You sigh, leaning against my hand mumbling quietly. 

“You’re sweet. But I really did fuck up this time.” 

“What happened?” 

“Do you remember when I told you about my group for my Fiction Writing class…” 

“Yeah?” Of course, I remembered. Out of everybody in the group, you were the only one to take the assignments seriously, not to mention the guy you mentioned that kept hitting on you- Lotor was his name. I’m not a jealous person, but the thought of someone making you that uncomfortable for their own gain gets under my skin more than I’d like to admit. 

“Well, um, it's just that they, um, they got it in their head that you and I, that we’re like, an, uh, an item? I-I was trying to tell them that we weren’t but they wouldn't let me get a word in, you know? Lotor said that that was the real reason I would have to reject his advances. And it was like they started kinda teasing me and I just didn’t know what to say anymore, so I told them that, uh, they could meet you… I’m sorry, you don’t have to, of course. I should’ve just tried harder to get them to listen to me. I should just, um, I can- I’ll just send Ezor a text. Word will definitely travel then...” 

I frowned, listening as you continued to go further into your own head, curling in on yourself as you did. My heart twinged, was it so bad that I kind of wanted to play along? Wouldn’t it be a win-win anyway? The group you were in were not particularly nice people from what you'd told me and playing along with it would keep them from giving you shit, and well it didn’t hurt that I’d get to pretend to be your boyfriend… it might be the only chance I get. “What if… What if we just play along? I mean we already know everything about each other. It’d be easier than finding someone else or getting harassed every time you go to class. Anyways, it’s only until the end of the quarter.” And I was being sincere, regardless of my own personal interest, I would've done it for you. I’d do literally anything for you. 

You stopped talking abruptly and looked at me with a look I couldn’t quite place. “You’d do that for me?” 

I grinned. “Of course. It’d make it easier on you wouldn’t it?” 

“I-I guess.” You bit your lip while you thought, a habit you’ve had since we were younger. “Yeah, okay... Yeah, this could work. Are you free Friday night?” 

“Friday? What time, Matt and I have that conference.” 

“Right, sorry I forgot. It’s, hmmm, let me check…” A beat of silence fell over us as you checked. “9:30?” 

“9:30 is perfect.” 

“Great! Okay, so the group is meeting up at the Lotor’s at 8, but the ‘study sesh’ doesn’t start till 9:30. Um, it’s really more of a party but Axca is bringing her notes, so I'd have to go either way. Also, I think they want to prove you are my boyfriend or whatever so…. Yeah.” 

“I’ll pick you up at 7 and we can get something to eat before then. I have to take care of my girlfriend after all.” I was joking but saying it still made the butterflies stir up again. 

You rolled your eyes and smiled. “Sure, sure. See you then, boyfriend.” 

\- 

I’d gotten more dressed up than I may have needed to considering we were going to a college party, but I wrote it off on wanting to look good for the act we were about to put on, after all, it had to be believable right? And well it wasn’ too dressy, just nice. I didn’t look nearly as good as you, of course. When I picked you up, I’d nearly stumbled over my words. I felt like a teenager again, picking up my date for prom. You laughed when I offered you my arm, taking it anyway even though we didn’t have to put on the act just yet. “You like nice, are you ready to go?” 

“As ready as I'll ever be," You fiddled with your jacket as you smiled shyly at me, "and thanks, you look good too." 

My skin buzzed with a pleasant electricity at the compliment. “Thank you. Well hey, look at the bright side at the least we go eat now. I'm starving, the conference didn't break for lunch thanks to Matt.” 

You laughed and I couldn’t help the smile that tugged at my lips, you looked so beautiful and carefree. “Alright, Mr. Matt-Didn’t-Feed-Me, where are we gonna eat at?” 

“I was thinking Rover’s?” 

We had started walking to my car, at least we were until you stopped in your tracks. “Rover’s? Isn’t that place kind of on the up-and-up?” 

“Sure it is.” 

“Won’t that be… kinda pricey. Shiro, I don’t think I can- I’ve got textbooks and supplies I still have to get for next quarter.” 

I waved my hand, turning to grin at you. “I don’t remember saying I was going to make you pay.” 

You huffed looking somewhere between uncomfortable and flustered. “I’m not letting you dump a ton of money on me.” 

“Hey, look, I just got a bonus, alright. Let me take us out to dinner. We’re always talking about how we want to go there, so let’s just do it. I promise you there is nothing I want to spend my money on more.” 

You grumbled, and before I knew it you had yanked me into a hug. “You are way too good to me.” 

I let myself chuckle as I wrapped my arms around you in return. “No way, you deserve it.” 

\- 

At Rover’s we had to park a little ways away. “Hi, we have a reservation for 8.” 

The host smiled pleasantly looking at the screen in front of them. “Shirogane?” I nodded. “ Right this way.” 

“You tricked me!” You whisper yelled at me as we followed the host. 

“I did no such thing.” 

“You didn’t tell me you already reserved a spot here.” 

“It’s the only way to get in. Although I will say, I’m glad you agreed before we got here.” 

You gently socked my arm and I acted hurt, sticking my tongue out playfully. “You ass.” Your broad grin betrayed your words, showing just how excited you were to be here. 

"Name-calling, that’s not nice, (N/n). And to think I brought you here-” 

“Oh my god, shut up you nerd.” 

“Your table.” The host had stopped, watching the both of us with an amused expression. He was older, nearing his late fifties surely. “I remember when my husband and I were your age. We were just like you.” 

I laughed, somewhere between disbelief and absolute delight. “Thank you, sir.” I heard you splutter, masking it as a cough. While the host began to walk away I winked at you. “We have to get into character, right?” 

\- 

Dinner was spectacular, although we could have been at a Denny’s and I still would have had a great time with your company. That’s not to say going to Rover’s was overrated, it really was as good as we thought it would be. You seemed so carefree, it was nice to see you free of your usual anxious demeanor. That was a far stretch from how you looked now as we drove to an exclusive party that you had no want to go to. You were practically white-knuckling in the car. My hand found yours, the other still planted firmly on the steering wheel. I gave it a gentle squeeze. You didn’t say anything, but the squeeze you returned to my hand told me more than any words would have anyway. It was one of my favorite things about our friendship, we knew each other better than anyone else, no words necessary. 

The house spanned almost a block, with a smattering of people, all in varying states of drunkenness, across the lawn and flocking in through the wide set of French doors. I got out first, moving to open your door, before offering my arm. “Oh my god, you cheeseball.” You took my arm gingerly despite your words, letting your hand slip down to mine once we started walking. Before we made it in I made it a point to stop you, leaning down towards your ear, letting you hear me over the loud thrumming from the music inside. 

“I won’t let us get separated, okay, so don’t worry.” I paused for a moment trying to articulate my thoughts in the least embarrassing way. “And, I don't know how far you're comfortable with taking the act. I know we didn't talk about it too much, so if anything happens and you're uncomfortable let me know and I'll figure a way out of it, okay? Is there anything you want to avoid?" My face was burning, asking was important to avoid causing you any unnecessary panic, but it still felt odd asking what the limits of our fake-relationship were. When I pulled back enough to hear your response, you were just as flustered as I was. 

“If the situation calls for it, almost anything. And I'll only go through with it if you’re okay with it too. Can we go inside?” Your voice, even as close to me as it was, was just barely over a whisper, your nerves evident. It reminded me of my own voice, ripe with longing in so many conversations we had had and I entertained the thought, even if only for the briefest of moments, that maybe you were pining for me too. 

The inside of the house made the front lawn look like the prohibition. People were passed out at random parts of the room, narrowly avoiding the houseguests who were in the middle of sloppy make-outs. The whole thing felt like it was ripped from a cheesy teen film. You were still holding my hand, having taken the lead to drag me through the house to the enclosed back deck where people thankfully seemed to be a little soberer. 

“(Y/n), you were able to make it good, and oh- I knew you two were a thing, although I will say I’m surprised.” Lotor’s posh voice rang clear through the chatter and although he didn’t outright say it, his meaning hung heavy in the air: he was demeaning you, saying he was surprised you’d managed to be dating me. Just another tactic to lower your self-worth enough for him to go in for the kill. I hated guys like that, who thought that 'negging' was an appropriate way to win someone over. Besides that, the idea was stupid and I wanted to tell him off, I’d die happy if you ever decided to grace me with being my girlfriend, for him to even insinuate that I was too good for you was absurd. 

“I'm Shiro, nice to meet you. (N/n), has told me all about you all, it’s good to finally be able to put a face to the name.” I laughed hollowly, enough to give the random passerby the idea of a friendly interaction but cold enough to let Lotor know I didn't appreciate what he was doing, at least I hoped it did. 

“Oh my goodness! So you and her are actually dating?!” A bubbly girl came over, hair in a long reddish-pink ponytail and with a drink in her hand; it was definitely not her first. Lotor threw her a look that screamed: "shut up". SHe didn't even notice. 

I smiled warmly, squeezing your hand. “We are. For a while now actually. I honestly thought it was common knowledge?” I laughed, hoping she bought it. Her eyes widened, lips forming an ‘o’. 

“Wow! I actually had no idea.” She leaned over to you, winking. “Nice catch. Axca is over there by the way, but you should stay a while. Y’know- eat, drink, be merry.” She giggled before swaying back over to a group of people she had been talking to. 

“Come on, I need to talk to Axca.” You pulled me along by the hand, maneuvering through the crowd uneasily. I drew closer to you, hoping the close proximity eased your nerves the same way it eased mine. When we finally stopped, you stayed tucked under my arm, making warm contentment spread through my chest. 

“(Y/n), Ezor sent you my way, I presume?” A girl with electric blue hair and a dark jacket sat on a relatively untouched sofa in the corner on her phone, her bag slung next to her. 

“Yeah. I’m glad she didn’t send me on a wild goose chase. You have the notes, right?” She nodded but made no move to take them out. You shuffled next to me, words tumbling out of your mouth to fill in the silence that had stretched on for an uncomfortable amount of time. “Can I please have them? Parties aren’t really my scene…” After another beat of silence you continued, “... and Shiro and I already had plans so… yeah.” This caught Axca’s attention, her eyes darting from the screen of her phone to meet your eyes. 

“Oh? So you’re still pretending?” She said it without a hint of amusement as if genuinely puzzled. 

“Pretending?” You practically squeaked the word out before continuing, quickly covering up your shock. “What in the world are you talking about?” 

Axca looked between us. “There’s no trace of you two being together in your online presence. The four of us all figured you were faking. Almost none of us actually thought you were dating him, Ezor just wanted to get a rise out of you and Lotor…” She paused, deciding that what she was going to say was better left unsaid. “So you two really have been dating? You don’t make it too obvious.” 

I could practically feel you fuming beside me. “Just because we don't flaunt it like some Insta-couple doesn't mean we haven't been dating.” Axca shrugged, fixing you with a disbelieving and uninterested look. “I mean, really! Isn’t it bad enough that you all tease me all the time!? Now you’re trying to catch me in a lie that you all set up?!” You were shouting, the weeks worth of subtle bullying finally boiling over. It was garnering the attention of party-goers nearby. 

“What’s going on?” A tall girl with curly space buns spoke, Ezor was leaning heavily against her side. She radiated intimidation and I felt you shrink against me. Still, you held your ground. 

“You all set me up and I don’t appreciate that. Especially since Shiro and I are actually dating and he went out of his way to be here to prove as much to you all.” 

“Is that so? Axca what did you find out?” 

“Not much. They’re all over each other’s pages, but it’s not necessarily romantic.” She tossed the tall girl, Zethrid if my memory of your description was right, her phone. 

Zethrid looked over the contents of the phone before laughing. “Prove it then, (Y/n).” 

“That’s enough. I’m not just going to let you all taunt her while I stand here. Axca, was it? (N/n) is here for the notes you have. If you would kindly hand them over. As she's already told you all we have plans and I’d rather not have to postpone the date I planned with my girlfriend because you all think making fun of her is fun.” 

“Is that so?” Lotor came strolling from behind us, a fourth woman leading him. She stood quiet, her gaze piercing. 

I turned to him. “Yeah. It is.” 

“Go on then, Prince Charming. If you love, (Y/n) so much, then why don’t you do something to prove it. Otherwise, I'm sure there's someone who could make her much happier.” He spared a glance at you. 

"She's not a prize to be won-" I looked over at you, you’d taken to squeezing my hand. As I turned you grabbed me by the collar and before my brain had a moment to register what was happening you’d pulled me down to press a kiss to my lips. My mind raced and after a second for my mind to process what was happening, I wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you closer as we kissed. You were the first to pull back, a shy smile gracing your lipstick smudged lips. A whistle sounded in the back, along with some cat-calls. You didn’t seem to care, and honestly, I knew how you felt. It was like a bubble was around us as I leaned down to kiss you again. 

I would have kissed you until the sun came up and the crowd dispersed but an arrogant voice broke through the haze. “Alright, we get it!” When we broke apart, Lotor stood silently fuming. “Axca give her the notes so they can leave.” 

“But I thought-” 

“Just give her the notes.” Axca did, fishing a perfectly labeled folder from her bag and handing it to you. As she did, Lotor moved 

towards you with a barely hidden sneer on his face as he leaned down to whisper something to you. Clutching the folder, you jogged back over to me, taking my hand in yours as you did. 

We made it outside, walking down the sidewalk to the car. The voices and blaring music fading quickly behind us. “Are you okay?” 

You hadn’t looked at me, much less answered. We sat in silence even as my question hung in the air. “You kissed me.” 

“What? I thought we agreed... You pulled me-” 

“The first would’ve proven enough. But you kissed me a second time. Why?” 

I couldn’t discern the odd tone of your voice. I felt jumpy all of a sudden. “I just- we had to convince them-” 

“Was it just an act then?” You turned to me, tears quickly polling in your eyes. Guilt stung at my heart, I’d been selfish, thinking that maybe your feelings were the same as my own and instead I’d made you uncomfortable and confused. You deserve the truth at the least. 

I took a slightly ragged breath. There were a million ways to tell you that I’d loved you since we were nothing more than two kids sitting with a book in our laps behind a tree, hell I’d even imagined it a handful of times, and yet not once did I think this would be how you'd find out. “No. No, I- I shouldn’t have done this. It’s never been an act, not for me at least. I never meant for it to go this far but then you kissed me and I thought- I should have realized it was just for the act. I’m sorry, I fucked up. You have every right to be mad at me, but please if there’s any way that we can still be friends. I don’t want to lose you.” I was rambling, but I couldn’t find the right words and I couldn’t fix it- couldn’t make the harsh feeling of rejection leave or take my actions back. 

“Shiro.” Your hand came to cup my cheek, stopping me in my tracks. “Slow down. Let me get this right, you were never acting?” Your eyes glanced between mine as if searching for the truth. I nodded. “So you really wanted to take me on a date and kiss me?” I nodded again, trying to dip my head to hide my blushing features. The hand cupping my cheek stopped me. “How long?” 

“What?” 

“How long have you felt like this?” 

I swallowed thickly. “How long? Um… yes?" A strained, nervous laugh escaped me, "I mean, I can’t even think of a time when I didn’t. M’sorry.” 

I chanced a glance at you to see your reaction. I certainly wasn’t expecting you to be barely holding back a fit of giggles. Ouch. You must have seen me cringe because you quickly stopped. “Sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just, god, you mean to tell me we could have been doing this so much sooner?” 

“I- what?” I couldn’t let myself believe what I was hearing. You rolled your eyes good-naturedly. 

“You and I could have been dating for years now. Are we both seriously such disasters that we’ve literally been pining for each other for years?!” You sounded incredulous and I found myself laughing in disbelief along with you. 

“I guess you’re right. So does that mean that we can…” My words faded away as we leaned towards each other. 

“Please?” Your words ghosted over my lips, teasing me for what was only seconds away. In the warmth of the car we kissed, it was the same but different than the kisses from before. The same subtle taste of your cupcake chapstick and yet it was so much… More. Maybe it was because we both knew it was what we wanted or maybe it was just the knowledge that I would be allowed to do this again and again and again, but the feeling of kissing you was intoxicating, a sensation that I knew I would never be able to get enough of. 

\- 

It had only been a week since we went to the party and confessed, but everything still seemed so perfect. Ironically, very little had changed. You were still my best friend, after all. We were sitting in our usual spot, I was reading out an original piece of yours, both to revise/edit it at your request and because I had been dying to read it. I’d finished it, marking out a few editorials and encouraging notes on the margins of the paper. As I wrote a thought came to mind. “I've been wondering something.” 

“Oh?” 

“What had Lotor said to you that night?” 

You rolled your eyes, huffing with annoyance. “He said that when I had my heart broken by you that he’d be there for me to come groveling back to.” 

“What a prick.” 

“Right?” 

“For the record, I will never break your heart.” You laughed. 

“Thanks for the reassurance, casanova.” 

“No problem, my love.” I grinned as your teasing expression gave way to a flustered one. You slipped your hand into mine, hiding your face on my arm. 

“Mm-uff-oo.” 

I chuckled, some things never changed. “I have no idea what you just said.” 

You pulled back just enough to be heard. “I said, I love you.” 

I smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Shiro x femreader with the fake relationship trope?? bonus if they're childhood best friends and pining idiots


End file.
